ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call
Roll Call was a monthly e-newsletter sent to Chapter Coordinators by the Director of Communications. Each issue contained updates from various officers of the Board, spotlights on a chapter, a member, a game of the month and a company profile. Additionally a monthly calendar with events and member birthdays/anniversaries was showcased. The monthly issues ceased in September of 2011, so that content could be delivered more directly via alternate methods. __NOEDITSECTION__ Issues Issues are shown here in reverse-chronological order, meaning the closer to the top of this page, the newer the issue. Current Issue July of 2011 was Volume Two, Issue Two, and was released July 2nd, 2011. For information on this issue please see Roll Call/July 2011. Next Issue August of 2011 will be Volume Two, Issue Three, and will be released on August 15th, 2011. For information on this issue please see Roll Call/August 2011. This issue is being delayed longer so that it can focus on all the official nominees of the 2011 Oggies! Past Issues By Volume Volume Two =June, 2011 = June of 2011 was Volume Two, Issue One, and was released on June 10th, 2011. For information on this issue please see Roll Call/June 2011. Volume One For the first Volume of Roll Call, please see Roll Call/Volume One. By Year 2010 For this year's releases of Roll Call, please see Roll Call/2010. Features Director's Dialog The front page of each edition holds the Director's Dialog, a space for the Director (aka President) of O.G.R.E.s to talk to the general membership. SDM's Monologue This is a small blurb for the Supreme Dungeon Master to talk to Senior Dungeon Masters about any pertinent items. Dir. of Comms. Update Again, this is another small blurb from an officer of the board to reach out to other officers. In this case it is the Director of Communications talking to Chapter Coordinators. Editor's Corner A small blurb and update about happenings and future releases by the Editor-in-Chief. Webmaster's World This article is for advice to chapters about what to do with their website or about upcoming features on OgreLair.org from the Webmaster. Ask a Dungeon Master This is a selected pull from one of the previous month's blog postings on Ask a Dungeon Master here on OgreLair.org. Advocacy and You This is a selected pull from one of the previous month's blog postings on Tuesday Truths here on OgreLair.org. Spotlights Chapter Spotlight A rundown about a selected chapter of O.G.R.E.s. Member Spotlight A profile on a selected member of O.G.R.E.s. Character's Corner This is a article where some of the fictional characters played by members of O.G.R.E.s can be highlighted. Game of the Month A product description about a game that is beloved by the author, of which anyone can contribute to. Company Profile An open-contribution write up about a industry company that is working in our hobby field. Awards & Promotions A listing of recent Awards and Promotions given to members. Upcoming Events / Events Calendar A listing and monthly calendar of some of the bigger or multi-chapter events going on in the upcoming months. Officer Contact Info The final page of the newsletter lists the best contact for members of the Board of Directors. Submissions Any article, birthday or anniversary addition, or material may be submitted by a member to the Director of Communications. The projected release date of each month's newsletter is by the 10th of the month, with all articles being due no later than the 1st. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Roll Call